


Doctor Who?

by arsenicarose



Series: Dr. Spencer Reid: Drabbles, Fluff, Short Fics, and More [2]
Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Reader-Insert, doctor who - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 08:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11287728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsenicarose/pseuds/arsenicarose
Summary: Spencer learns that you haven't watched Doctor Who and wants to share it with you.Stand alone fanfic in a series of stand alone fanfics.Please feel free to make requests in the comments. :)





	Doctor Who?

“You haven’t seen Doctor Who?” Spencer asks.

“No…” you lie. Well, you weren’t entirely lying. You had seen all the new episodes of Doctor Who, but you are sure that isn’t what Spencer is referring too.

“What? It’s right up your alley, Y/N! You would love it! I have show it to you sometime.”

That is just the reply you had been hoping for. Any excuse to spend more time with the delightful Dr. Spencer Reid was a gift, even if you couldn’t just come out and say it. “Well, if you insist, Spence. I would love to watch with you.”

“I don’t _insist_ , but I would love to share it with you, if you are willing.”

Oh, very willing. “I was teasing. Where shall we start?”

“ _An Unearthly Child_ , of course. Most people say, ‘Don’t skip nine!’ but I believe you shouldn’t skip any.”

You are prepared for this. Doctor Who is interesting, and any time spent with Spencer is wonderful. “Alright, bring it on, Doctor. Let’s start tonight.”

Spencer smiles at you and pulls out his huge collection of the first eight doctors. You wonder if he got it in anticipation of sharing it with someone.

“How many episode of Doctor Who are there?” You ask, feeling slightly daunted.

“There are 837 episode and movies, accounting for 28 days and 7 hours of Doctor Who to watch,” he replies, visibly getting excited.

You take a deep breath and mentally prepare yourself. That is a lot, no matter how good the show is. You knew it had to be long, having watched nine of the new seasons, but having it put in perspective like that made it daunting. “I guess we won’t be watching it all tonight then.”

“Of course not. That would be impossible.”

He starts the first part of the first episode and you sink into the couch. It is interesting, and this doctor is very different from the ones you are used to. He is brisk and almost rude. Spencer and you sit apart on the couch, as usual. You rarely touch.

At the end of the episode, four parts later, he looks to you eagerly. “So, what did you think?”

“I liked it. Very different from the others. I have to say, I am partial to David Tennant, though. Christopher Eccleston and Tom Baker also have their charms. But I want to see it all. Let’s go to the next one.”

“Wait,” he says, “You said you hadn’t seen Doctor Who…”

“I haven’t seen this Doctor Who. Come on, Spence. I’m a nerd. My mom is a nerd. You think she wouldn’t share the Doctor with me?”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because I wanted you to show me the ones I hadn’t seen. And I figured if I said I had seen it, the new seasons wouldn’t count.”

He looks offended by this supposition. “Of course they count! I’m not a purist. Any introduction is a good one. Why do you prefer David Tennant, though? Why not Paul McGann, Tom Baker, or any of the others?”

You shrug. “What can I say. I like ‘em tall, weird, smart, and eccentric with great hair.”

Oh goodness, you can’t believe you just said that in front of Spencer. You blush, and look away, hoping he won’t notice that you just described him.

“Oh?” he says. You can’t read his tone, but you are afraid to look up.

“Mmhmm.”

“That’s… interesting. So… are there any other doctor’s that you like? Ones that are, um, ‘tall, weird, smart, and eccentric with great hair?”

You look up at him and he has a half grin on his face. “I mean, Paul McGann does have great hair.”

You can see him fight to keep his face from falling. “Yeah, he does.”

“Buuuut I might have been referring to… someone else on accident there,” you mumble quickly.

His face lights up again. “Really?”

“Don’t be getting a big ego over the “great hair” comment. David Tennant might win that contest.”

Spencer laughs, “Fair.”

“Want to keep going?” you ask, trying to put this awkward moment behind you.

“Of course.” He gets up to switch out the discs. When he sits back down, you find that he is a little closer to you. You scoot even closer to him, so that your legs touch.

Neither of you says a word as the next episode starts, but at some point, he puts his arm around your shoulder. You smile to yourself. This had been an even better idea than you had originally thought.


End file.
